Of Demons In Heaven (Tendou x Reader)
by MrsTanaka
Summary: Why did they keep calling him a demon? Were they so blind as to only see the world skin deep? They were seriously beginning to piss you off and it's about time you got up and did something about it.


**Note:** So, I was supposed to be writing a piece for my 100 day challenge, but instead I found inspiration in Tendou OTL

Should I make a second chapter full of lemony goodness?

*slight spoiler below if you don't read the Manga*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Does anyone remember the time in the manga when they flashed back to Tendou when he was younger and the children were calling him a demon and he was just completely neglected by his peers for his appearance? (It was Chapter 178) Well, thanks to that...this little one-shot spawned...

The frown that had found its way onto your lips were so deep right now you could probably give the Mariana trench a run for its money.

You were pissed.

You were beyond pissed.

Why the hell couldn't they shut up?! The man was right there; so, why couldn't they find an inch of compassion and just shut the hell up?!

"Man, his face is so creepy," one classmate from behind you commented as she took a bite of her rice from her Bento.

You tightened your grip on your milk carton and almost chocked when it shot up into your mouth a little too fast. You really needed to learn to control your anger, but you couldn't help it…you were seriously pissed.

"I know what you mean. It gives me the chills how you can never tell what he's thinking," another student spoke up from around the same direction as the first student.

 _'What the hell?! Are you guy's seriously high schoolers?! I've seen elementary schoolers behave better than you lot,'_ you thought angrily to yourself as you stood up to throw your now empty milk carton into the trashcan at the front of the class.

"I don't see how our Volleyball team can stand being around him," the third and final student in their little group spoke up.

 _'Seriously?! Aren't you going to say something Tendou-san!?'_ your thought angrily to yourself accidently sending an angered and frustrated glare over toward the male. He sat at his desk flipping through some Volleyball magazine as he did most days you all had a free period like this.

"Ah, speaking of which I heard a lot of people call him a 'Guess monster'. I thought it was kind of funny since the word monster really does kind of fit him," the conversation continued and your tried your best to tune them out as you sluggishly made your way back to your seat.

 _'Come on Tendou-san…defend yourself already?!'_ you thought to yourself sending the male a somewhat pleading gaze as if wishing the man could hear your thoughts. What the hell was taking the teacher so long to run his errands anyways?! Didn't he say he'd only be running to the next classroom for a few minutes?

"Nah, I don't think monster fits him too well…he's more like a demon if you ask me," the first person spoke up again and for a moment you swore Tendou's expression momentarily wavered and the grip on his magazine tightened just a bit. They had obviously struck some kind of nerve in him, but still he didn't speak a word to the people in the back of the class and instead flipped the page in his magazine as if he heard nothing at all.

That was it. You had had just about enough of this shit and you weren't going to sit back doing nothing at all anymore. You approached the male rather quickly and stopped only when you stood directly at the side of his desk.

"Need something (Y/N)-chan?" he asked while slowly turning his attention away from the magazine to look directly up toward you. You could feel the eyes of a majority of your classmates on the both of you, but you could hardly bring yourself to care. You quickly leaned forward toward the red headed male and before he could even comprehend what was going on you pressed your lips softly against his own. Tendou's eyes went wide with surprise at your sudden kiss and for a moment his body completely froze up. What the hell was he supposed to do here? The two of you had talked a few times here and there and you did at times walk to class together, but when the hell had your relationship progressed to the point where you could just kiss him whenever you felt like it? Because he sure as hell hadn't gotten any memo about your guy's relationship becoming something as far along as this. He felt your hand gently take up perch on the back of his head gently running your fingers through his hair. Aw, what the fuck, why was he overthinking this anyways? You were attractive as hell and if you wanted to progress the relationship between you two to this point then who the fuck was he to deny it? As far as he was concerned you could drag him off to some crappy old supply closet and have your way with him right now. It wasn't long before he finally began responding to your kiss by parting his lips slightly and languidly running his tongue over your lip.

You felt your face flush at the prospect of quite literally making out in front of the rest of your classmates (having only considered a light kiss with him to begin with), but none the less you granted him access. The battle between you the two of your soon began trying desperately to explore each other's mouths with little regard to the classmates around you. You were sure you heard the awkward shuffling of them around you, maybe a few awkward scoffs, and the sound of a few items dropping in surprise, but could you really blame them?

You soon won the little battle between yourself and Tendou; however, you could feel your knees nearly buckle under your weight every time the male sluggishly and oh so deviously ran his tongue against your own. The next chance he got he gently nipped at your lower lip and you were forced to pull away knowing full well that if you continued this you wouldn't be able to stop your hands from wandering.

If there was ever a time for the phrase "won the battle, but lost the war" that applied in your life then this would be it.

You took a few shallow breaths trying to ignore Tendou's hungry gaze on your body as you stood up straight and wiped your lips with the back of your hand.

"You know…for someone you all claimed to be a demon…he tastes and awful lot like heaven to me," you stated simply before casting a glare toward the three students that had been pissing you off earlier. They, as well as the rest of the class, were stunned into silence as you quickly returned to your desk and gathered up your belongings.

"So, my parents won't be home till later tonight…" you spoke up pausing for a moment as you approached the door to the classroom with little care for the fact that you were quite literally about to walk out of class and probably earn yourself a few detentions. "Did you wanna join me?" you asked and almost burst out laughing at his all too enthusiastic answer.

"Hell yes!"


End file.
